Operation: HUHAN
by imperfectchaos
Summary: Everyone knows that Hinata likes Naruto. Naruto's just too dense to realize it! The ninjas of Konoha band together to help him notice what he's missing out on. Things don't exactly go as planned... NaruxHina One-shot


_61. 62._ Hinata counted in her head as she added yet another heart to the inside cover of her notebook. _63. 64_. She was supposed to be studying, but how could you study with love in your head? She'd always had trouble focusing. All because of him. All because of his fearless smile and cheerful laugh and the way he talked too loud when he was supposed to be quiet and asked too many questions when he was supposed to obey orders and not question authority. Hinata had always been like that, the girl who followed all the rules. Naruto was brave, though. Naruto wasn't afraid. Hinata wanted to be like that. She'd always admired that about him. It was all his fault.

_No, it's your fault, stupid_, Hinata thought. _You're the one that fell for him_.

Naruto had always been so strong that it made Hinata want to be strong, too. She loved the way he never gave up. Not to mention his beautiful blue eyes…

"Hey, Hinata. What're you doing?" Hinata jumped as Naruto appeared behind her and quickly snapped her notebook closed to hide the hearts. Naruto had noticed, though. "What was that? Do you like someone?" He glanced around like he was trying to guess who it was. Hinata's face burned red. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone…"

"You already told everyone, idiot." Shikamaru sauntered over, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Shino following his lead. "You're so loud."

Loud enough, apparently, to attract the attention of the Neji-Lee-Tenten team, who came over to see what was happening. Sakura bounced over, eager to get in on the gossip. Sasuke followed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder and nodded. "Sorry, Hinata," he said quickly. "Bye." He ran off towards Kakashi.

"God, he's dense," Sakura complained once he was out of earshot. "Everyone knows Hinata likes him." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Akamaru.

"He's an idiot," Sasuke said flatly.

"If only we could make him realize…" Tenten mused.

"Let's do it!" Rock Lee said excitedly. "Let's make Naruto realize how great Hinata is!"

Everyone seemed to like that idea. Hinata stood off to the side, pushing her pointer fingers together and looking nervous. "Um… I d-don't…" She looked around, trying to find someone to talk to, but no one was listening. _I'm not ready_, she thought worriedly. _I'm not ready to tell him, yet_.

Everyone, even emotionless people like Sasuke, was caught up in Operation HUHAN (Hook Up Hinata And Naruto). They began to plan strategies.

Strategy #1- Subtle Clues (Rock Lee)

Rock Lee: Naruto!

Naruto: Oh, hey Rock Lee.

Rock Lee: The flower of love grows best in the glorious age of youth!

Naruto: Uh, no offense, but… What the hell?!

Strategy #2- Makeover (Ino)

Naruto: Uh, Hinata, what happened to your hair…

Strategy #3- Gift-Giving (Sakura)

Sakura: Hey, Naruto! Hinata got you a present! She wanted me to give it to you! It's supposed to be for someone special that you really like. You should give one, too!

Naruto: Okay… Someone special… I know! I'll give it to Sasuke!

*Sakura slaps her forehead*

Strategy #4- Eating and Sleeping (Choji and Shikamaru)

Everyone: HOW IS THAT HELPFUL?!

Strategy #5- The Power of Nature (Kiba and Shino)

Naruto: Hi, Hinata! Hi, Akamaru!

*Naruto is attacked by bugs*

Strategy #6- Insane Amounts of Kunai Solve Everything (Tenten)

Hinata: Uh, Tenten, maybe that's not such a good idea…

Strategy #7- Direct Method (Neji)

Neji: My cousin wants to marry you.

Naruto: Your cousin? Oh, I think I met her once… is she blond?

Neji: EPIC FAIL.

Strategy #8- Even More Direct Method (Sasuke)

Sasuke: Hinata likes you.

Naruto: I like her, too! Do you like her? She's a great friend.

Sasuke: … *walks away*

"I don't know what else to do," Sakura complained. "He's just so dense."

"Sorry, Hinata," Neji said. "He's just hopeless. There's nothing else we can do."

"Don't lose hope!" Rock Lee shouted. "True love will prevail!"

"I still think kunai solves everything…" Tenten muttered.

"Sakura's idea was stupid," Ino interjected. "A gift? Come on, forehead girl. Couldn't you think of anything better than that?"

"It's better than yours, Ino-pig," Sakura retorted. "Why would Naruto realize he liked her because she _curled her hair_."

"Kiba and Shino's was the worst," Neji offered, adding fuel to the fire.

Kiba stood up. "It was better than Tenten's!"

"Excuse me?" Tenten put her hands on her hips.

"Stop it!"

Everyone turned to look at Hinata, who stood near the door, staring at the floor and trembling slightly. "N-Naruto's never going to l-like me," she stuttered, still quietly but loud compared to her typical volume. "I-I'm sorry I got all of you involved. Don't f-fight because of me. It doesn't matter. N-Naruto-kun will never…" She dashed out of the room, crying.

"Great job, guys," Sasuke said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Way to make her cry."

Hinata's feet pounded against the pavement as she sprinted down the street. She didn't know where she was going, just that she had to go somewhere, somewhere far, far away from anything Naruto-related. Operation HUHAN had lasted all day and it was nighttime now, a clear, warm summer evening. Fireflies were sprinkled in the air and the full moon shone overhead, but in Hinata's tear-filled eyes they were just blobs of light hovering around her as she whirled past. Her endurance had always been bad, so pushing herself at that speed she quickly got tired, slowing to a stop to catch her breath. She sank down onto the curb by the side of the deserted street, between a drug store and a ramen shop. She dropped her head into her hands and let the tears spill down her face.

_That was so stupid_, Hinata thought. _Why did I even try? I'm always just going to be the shy girl to him. Just a "friend." That's what he told Sasuke, right? I'm never going to be anything more than a friend. Just a friend._

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up to see a figure silhouetted in the doorway of the ramen shop, his face hidden by shadow. That, combined with her teary eyes, meant that she couldn't see who it was. But she could guess.

I mean, come on, how many ninjas wear orange jumpsuits?

"Hinata," Naruto said, sounding worried. He knelt down next to her. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

_You happened_, Hinata thought dryly.

"Hey, it's alright. You can tell me." He sat down next to her on the curb and put an arm around her shoulder. Hinata glared at the ground, too miserable to be embarrassed.

_No, I can't tell you. I can never tell you._

"Is it about that guy you like?" Naruto asked.

_Yes, it's about the guy I like. _You're_ that guy. How can you be so stupid? You're such an…_

"Idiot," Hinata muttered.

"What?!" Naruto stared at her, confused.

"He's an idiot," Hinata repeated, not stuttering for once. "I tried every single way to tell him… He just doesn't get it… Whatever. He doesn't matter anymore." She looked away so that Naruto wouldn't see that she was lying. _Naruto will always matter to me. That will never change._

"I know you're probably still getting over him…" Naruto said. "But… whenever you want to give it another try… I'm still single."

Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Well, I mean, if you don't want to… It's okay. Don't feel pressured to do anything."

"N-No! I mean… Yeah. We could… If you wanted to…" Naruto and Hinata faced each other and leaned in…

"Operation: HUHAN is a success! Love has prevailed!" Count on Rock Lee to ruin the moment.

Naruto looked confused again. "Rock Lee? Where are you?"

"There's no one here," Sakura said loudly. "Shut _up_, Rock Lee," she whispered.

Naruto stared at the bushes. "Sakura?"

"Uh… um… Who is this Sakura of which you speak?"

Naruto turned back to Hinata. "Wanna go somewhere where there _aren't_ stalkers hiding in the bushes?"

"Um… sure," Hinata said.

They walked away from the stalkers, back down the street in the direction Hinata had come from. Hinata pushed her pointer fingers together, suddenly feeling shy again.

"So… who did you like, anyway?" Naruto asked casually.

Neji: EPIC FAIL.


End file.
